prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Fong
|birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Hong Kong,China |resides = |trainer = FCW |debut = 2008 |retired = }} Angela Marie Fong (February 3, 1985) is a Canadian model, actress and professional wrestler best known for her work in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the name Savannah. Fong went under her real name when she was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling. She was frequently used as the ring announcer for FCW shows at the FCW Arena in Tampa and was also an occasional wrestler. She defeated Alicia Fox to become the inaugural Queen of FCW. Fong competed in numerous competitions and bikini models. Besides appearing in these competitions, Fong also had small roles in film and television. He was also a cheerleader for Dancers BC Lions, A football team. Fong worked Vancouver SkyBar, Which later became Ceilis Irish Pub and Vancouver Restaurant. ECW / NXT (2009 - 2010) Angela, debuted as Savannah on September 8, 2009 on ECW as a backstage interviewer replacing Courtney Taylor. After the departure of Lauren Mayhew, Savannah took over ring announcing duties until the final episode of ECW in February 2010. On the debut of NXT, Savannah was the ring announcer for the first season. On June 8, 2010 on the debut of the second season she was replaced by Jamie Keyes and was seen on RAW as a backstage interviewer. On June 23, 2010 WWE announced that Savannah had been released from her contract. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008 - 2010) Angela made her first appearance in the WWE in the Diva Search 2007 and although it did not become one of the eight finalists, WWE later offered to sign a contract in February 2008. By March 2008, debuted at Miss Angela in Florida Championship Wrestling, where she became Assistant The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colon and Eric Perez) until later began to stage many struggles against adversaries of type The Bella Twins, Victoria Crawford, Daisy and Taryn Terrell. Angela made her debut on August 19, 2008 against Roucka, In a match that ended in victory for the latter with the assistance of Wesley Holiday. When FCW debut as a weekly series in the Bright House Sports Network of Florida, Angela made her television debut in the second episode, where she competed in a contest twist together with Alicia Fox, Roucka, Wesley Holiday, Tiffany and Brie Bella. Angela staged its first match by defeating Alicia Fox television with a Hurricanrana key. Subsequently, she defeated Rosa Mendes in the first round of the championship Queen of FCW with Inverted DDT. Later in the tournament qualify for the finals by defeating "The Girl from Mexico", which later proved to be Baretta Trent, With the help of Papi Sanchez. Angela Papi then helped out of the ring, when they ceased to hold hands. Angela continued beating Alicia Fox to become the "Queen of FCW. Angela then defended her crown against Rosa, which was won by disqualification after a masked man tried to attack and Angela, Natalya by disqualification after Rosa Mendes intervened. She defended her crown for the second time against Rosa, in a match where she had to defeat it in a minute. Lucha Underground (2014-present) In September 2014, it was announced Fong would be appearing on the new wrestling TV show Lucha Underground. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Sake Bomb (Falling Reverse DDT) *'Signature moves' :*Arm drag :*Crucifix pin :*Diving crossbody :*Diving hurricanrana :*Hurricanrana :*Enzuigiri :*Matrix evasion :*Roundhouse kick :*Tilt-a-whirl spinning headscissors takedown Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*Queen of FCW (1 time) Filmography Movies *War'' (2007) - Kabuki Dancer 2 *John Tucker Must Die (2006) (uncredited) - ''Cheerleader TV *Miss Hawaiian Tropic International (TV special) (global emissions) *MTV Canada]] *Rapid Fire Self Defense Instructional Video *Rapid Fire Self Defense Infomercial *Canadian Miss Hawaiian Tropic Finals *Vanity Insanity *Elite Fighting Championships / Bodog.com Fights *BC Lions Grey Cup Felions Dance Team *Urban Rush *Miss Molson Indy International Finals *Skill Special *Spiritual Guilt Trip See also *Angela Fong's event history External links * Angela Fong profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1985 births Category:2008 debuts Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:Managers and valets Category:Queens of FCW Category:Ring Announcers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Living people